


Welcome to Quake

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Charmed (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's got a new undercover job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Quake

**Author's Note:**

> asexualwallcrawler asked:  
> Okay so I'm not all caught up on AOS but I know Daisy is called "Quake" so like, AU where she's a waiter @ Quake from Charmed. (Idk who you ship her with but just waiter AU) (also do you watch AOS?)

“Mack’s gonna die laughing when he hears the name of this place,” Daisy mumbled, picking up a tray and walking out of the kitchen.

“Too late!” Mack’s voice came over Daisy’s earpiece. “C’mon, Tremors, it’s not the worst thing that could happen.”

Daisy forced a smile onto her face and said through gritted teeth, “If you tell anyone else, I swear I’ll quake you across the room.” As she approached a table, she spoke up and put on her ‘sales voice.’ “Alright, I’ve got one spaghetti bolognese, one chicken parmesan, and two kids mac and cheeses.”

She distributed the food before stepping back. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“Hm… nope, that’s it,” one of the moms at the table said. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for dining with us.” Daisy turned and headed back into the kitchen, only to see everyone frozen in place except for one woman and one… something. It had green skin and yellow markings all over, and it was Daisy’s first instinct to throw it off of the chef it was attacking.

Arm still extended to keep it in place, Daisy walked forward, putting the woman behind her while she chanted something, and suddenly, the attacker vanished in a small explosion.

Instantly, Daisy pulled back, eyes wide as she turned to face the woman. “You’re an Inhuman?”

At the exact same time, the chef said, “You’re a witch?”

The two stared at each other for a moment before the chef said, “Look, I can only keep this freezing thing for so long, so let’s talk about this on break, okay?”

Daisy nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
